When a Plan Comes Together
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The searing pain of the chakrams in my back and the look of the golden eyes as the Claymore lifted and dropped, cutting into my chest, "It was never about you Sir, surely you must have seen it."  The stillness of the air as the remaining life left me.


When a Plan Comes Together

:

Summary: The searing pain of the chakrams in my back and the look of the golden eyes as the Claymore lifted and dropped, cutting into my chest, "It was never about you Sir, surely you must have seen it." The stillness of the air as the remaining life left me. Oneshot. Character Death.

:

We walk into the forest together, the silence permeating the air like a disease. We never had the habit of conversing with one another in a way of 'chit-chatting' as some would call it. No, unless it was work or Kingdom Hearts, our dialogue was very short. I step over a large log and dig my boot in to cushion my balance, lifting my hand over in a gesture to help the other man follow. I feel the cool, pale hand slip into my own as he grips my tanned hand and yanks himself over, landing behind me. The graceful tact he lands is similar to a predatory cat, silent and smooth, I never notice himself move to the side until it's too late.

A blow to my stomach sends stars dancing in front of my eyes as suddenly I feel an immense heat hit my body. Chakrams land in my back and burn through the flesh. I tripped lightly, stumbling forward at the impact and blood dribbling from my lips.

A dark chuckle rumbled from the side of me, "It was never about you Sir, surely you must have seen it." He circled in front of me, his golden eyes gleaming as the pupils narrowed, looking like a deranged animal, "I hated every moment of it." He summoned his weapon, Lunatic shifting into its final form, "I hope you understand our reasoning, Sir. We know what you were going to do with Kingdom Hearts, the façade you put up in front of the others."

I felt the chakrams twist into my flesh as the wielder yanked them out, the flames still lingering on my searing flesh, "Your relationship was a joke Xemnas."

I laughed out loud, smiling as the copper fluid dripped onto the ground, falling to my knees, "Of course it was-" I choke the words out, knowing it all too well, "-I never suspected any less from you."

I look right up into the golden eyes of my former lover, we connect for a moment, a sense of understanding passes between us, I raise my hand and he screams something to Axel before the thorns of Nothingness wrap around him and the sound of flesh being constricted and thrown apart is heard. There is a gargling scream and then he fades away.

The golden eyes turn back to me, they are mocking the feeling of anger and remorse, "You….YOU'RE A MONSTER!" He lifts up Lunatic and sends it crashing into my chest, I gasp for air as my lungs seem to burst and I look back at the smirk drawing itself on his lips.

I smiled, touching the weapon still imbedded in my chest and whispered, "Saix what kind of sex did I like?"

There was a small silence as he spit out, "Rough. Why do you-"

I reached up and grabbed the bang of cerulean air, tugging him down to my level and wrapping one arm on top of his head and placing another hand under his chin, "I never do change you know." The sickening sound of his head being turned and neck cracking echoed off the trees, muffling the soft thud of footfalls rushing forward, I could still smell the flowers though.

The scythe pierced my physical heart and the ethereal blades pierced his as he clutched himself and convulsed yards behind me, failing to defend himself in his eagerness to gain power.

It started to get dark as I helplessly set my hand on my side, using Cure with the last of my strength. I heard footfalls and saw someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Xehanort."

I looked up into those brown eyes, "T-teacher?"

"You would assume that by betraying me, you would expect the same from your own group, no?" The blonde man titled his head to one side, a weak smile playing across his lips. I couldn't tell if he was part of my imagination or had been summoned by out of pity at me fading away. He looked over at the dark burn marks in the grass where my fellow and former members had faded away, "You didn't seem to be one that was easily fooled."

Another drawn-out silence before I closed my eyes for good, "Sometimes it's better to live a lie than face the reality." The image of our fingers entwined sitting under Kingdom Hearts danced through my head. A soft smile graced my lips as my body slowly faded away.


End file.
